the_familiarfandomcom-20200213-history
TFv05 CH 20 dot dot dot (annotated)
Annotations for dot dot dot of Redwood. quote from the song Drone Bomb Me. This track is a direct response to drone warfare and terrorism. Anohni spoke about the song when it premiered on BBC radio: It’s a love song from the perspective of a girl in Afghanistan, say a 9-year-old girl whose family’s been killed by a drone bomb. She is kind of looking up at the sky and she’s gotten herself to a place where she just wants to be killed by a drone bomb too. longer quote> I have a glint in my eye, I think I wanna die I wanna die I wanna be the apple of your eye Page 530 tombalek opposite, upside down ai si "want to die". Courting disaster. mai don’t boh lang ni useless Page 531 hwuy bright kum lan stupid slaykay sloppy lau old Pages 532-533 Deinos, Lampon, Xanthos, Podargos Mares of Diomedesm also called the Mares of Thrace, were man-eating horses in Greek mythology. Magnificent, wild, and uncontrollable, they belonged to Diomedes, king of Thrace, son of Ares and Cyrene who lived on the shores of the Black Sea. Bucephalus, Alexander the Great's horse, was said to be descended from these mares. After capturing the Cretan bull, Heracles was to steal the Mares. In one version of the story, Heracles brought a number of youths to help him. They took the mares and were chased by Diomedes and his men. Heracles was not aware that the horses, called Podargos (the swift), Lampon (the shining), Xanthos (the yellow) and Deinos (the terrible), were kept tethered to a bronze manger because they were wild; their madness being attributed to an unnatural diet of human flesh. Some versions say that they expelled fire when they breathed. They were man-eating and uncontrollable, and Heracles left his favoured companion, Abderus, in charge of them while he fought Diomedes, and found out that the boy was eaten. In revenge, Heracles fed Diomedes to his own horses. Page 534 kia si lang scared five stones a traditional game in Singapore. See video about how to play it. Not sure how jingjing did it with cards... chiak tsua goof off ("to eat snake") mati die, be doomed beh keng scripture, cannon (literaly horse bible, horseracing manual) majing ? magic? suay-suay catastrophe boh beh chow so exceptionally good that there's no competition (literally "no horse running") makan eat, swallow how seow nonsense („sperm“) sian tao ong King of the Bullshitters goreng winging your way around a situation („fry”) - Customer damn tough la, so I goreng goreng him until he give me deposit liao. boh lui no money salah wrong hong kan asking for it liao finished kum pooi as if! Page 535 chio bu pretty woman ai si Courting disaster ("want to die") jaga vigilant kang kor troublesome lepaking aimlessly loitering or loafing around chua breathe heavily Page 537 cheng clear boh tai ji no problem hantam rosak hit (the) damaged/spoiled mong cha cha confused, disoriented Page 538 bo min humiliated malumalu Embarrassing chia lat difficult chinese entanglement Page 539 kao peh kao bu quarrel with one’s father and mother Page 540 tia boh hear no. Spoken by the mentally retarded arbo of course, duh Page 541 juang lah whatever kuat brave arbuthen ''' of course '''blur like sotong someone totally in the dark as to what goes on wayang puppet chao smelly Page 543 beh puas not satisfied kwai lan kia malicious, irritant person argly ugly siong difficult Page 544 sial lah! Exclamation of surprise or disbelief aiyah An exclamation of consternation, despair, dismay Page 545 tu lan frustrated Two rules and one challenge. . . Danielewski tweeted this long, long time ago kena arrow got a task ah mm auntie meh A Singlish tag which accompanies questions. Adds a slight tone of incredulity Page 546 horrijiber horrible k.l.k. troublemaking child juang lah whatever Page 548 toot cartoon uncool and silly Page 549 buay not kwai lan kia malicious, irritant person Page 550 boh tau bo buay incomprehensible ("no head no tail") cham pitifully disastrous Page 551 boh nang ai useless how seow nonsense tiam lah quiet ka ni na fuck you / fucking si liao finished heng lucky lao chio pretty older woman Page 552 pui chao nuah being extremely fed up bodoh stupid kau woo and pursue kuat brave Page 554 kum gong stupid kau woo and pursue boh chup Nonchalant Page 556 huat sio crazy kena arrow got a task sui-sui neat hum pah lang everything Page 557 kiam chye crumpled and messy sabo sabotage ai si "want to die". Courting disaster. si beh very tum sim k.l.k. greedy trublesome child hilang lost, disappeared gui devil buay tahan cannot endure sabu grab Page 558 sibeh pek chek very frustrated kiu kiu kio make a lot of noise ah nia beautiful siong difficult, fierce stone stunned mong cha cha confused, disoriented Page 560 jaga vigilant sibeh very whole jin gang everyone tzai si To know death. Opposite of mm tzai si: ignorant of death, audacious sian weary, empty Page 561 pow ka leow all-encompassing chio kao peng to laugh until one falls down liao finished Page 562 leh adds a slightly quizzical tone to the sentence tak jalan ignore, turn down mai don't gao ding ''' settled, finished '''tombalek inverted; turned upside down Page 563 how seow nonsense tan ku ku forget about it all the claims of midnight evokes All the lights of midnight, a short story by Danielewski anon soon, shortly Page 565 sibeh hao lian very arrogant lagi also Page 566 kum pooi as if! kan ni na fucking mah fan bothersome heong strong, fierce Page 567 no spee-yak dumbfounded or flabbergasted, has nothing to say lagi also kena qie undergoing something difficult or onerous, such as losing a game kucing kurap insignificant, incompetent kebelakang pusing turn around and flee cabut flee sapu grab gasak buta grab things in a gluttonous, indiscriminate manner Page 570 got licence allowed to Page 571 luan luan lai To do things recklessly or without a plan Category:Annotations